the death scythe
by saofan4life
Summary: READ THE DAMN STORY


**CHAPTER NINE**

"Your saten's son" Rin said with a puzzled look on his face

"Ya I thought it was obvious" Kasai said

"Well it wasn't" Venator said stepping towards Kasai

Max stepped in between the two

"Thats enough Venator" Selena said

"No Selena he could have been a spy giving Saten our location" Venator said

"I could have but I wasn't" Kasai argued

"How do we know you're not lying" Venator snapped

"Why can't you trust me Venator" Kasai snapped

"Because your satens spawn" Venator yelled

"So that doesn't mean I'm working with him," Kasai yelled back

"He killed my mother so i'm going to kill him" he finished

"So you're not working for him" Venator said sorrow for Kasai in his eyes

"No that why Satens after me" Kasai said

"He can't have any of his heirs killing him or else hell will go out of whack and the killer will be come the ruler" Rin said

"So that why you're out here to avenge your mother" Venator said

"Well now I feel like an ass"

"Well we should get going back to scarr chain" Kasai said

"Nice meeting you" Gade said

"Wait mind if we travel together"' Rin asked

"Why" Kasai said

"I'm a son of saten too"

"And I can cook" he said

"He can cook really well" Yukio chimed in

"I say we should I can't be the only cook around here" Selena said

"Okay they can come along" Venator said

"but they have to be under close security" He finished

"Until he can be trusted"

"I accept it" Rin said

"Let get going then" Max said

"Hey guys …. who's that" Ganta asked

"My names rin" Rin said

They all introduced themselves to Yukio and Rin

"So basically you're being hunted like dogs" Ganta said

"Yes but so are his forces by us" Venator said

"We go around destroying all of his troops supplies" He finished

"So you cause mayhem among his ranks?" Rin asked

"Yes thats what we do" Gade said

"So where to n-" Ganta began

After a poof of smoke and a shriek that made Neko's fur bristle walking they saw the marinenet walking towards them

"Hello again children" He said

"How did you find us?!" Venator said his voice filling with rage

"It's hard to miss you blowing stuff with your blood"

"Especially since I can smell blood from 100 miles away" Astaroth said with a smirk

"Well well astaroth we meet again" Akuma said

"Shit what are you doing here Akuma" Astaroth said

"Blow it out your ass i'm here to kill you" She said and turned her bracelet into a scythe

"Then prepare to die bitch"he said

"And to you bastard" she said

The scythe's met in midair

"Your good,"

"But not good enough" he said and put his blade against her neck

"You underestimate me" Then akuma was gone and astaroth's head fell to the ground and Akuma was right behind his corps

"What the hell?" Amaimon yelled as he appeared in front of Astaroth's corps

"Now it's your turn Venator" Akuma said

"Right, you're mine Amaimon" Venator said

"Time to die!" Amaimon said

"No it's your turn" Venator said

blade met claws and sparks flew as the clashed

They met at the edge of a giant pit

"Now it is time to die" Amaimon said as he pushed venator into the hole

as a final desperate act he said one last command…. so he thought

"Branch of sin HELLFIRE GATTALER" Venator yelled and A bunch of blood spheres hit amaimon and exploded

"Noooo" Selena yelled as venator fell deeper

Then kasai tried jumped in after but something stopped him…. it was God

"This is his quest alone now you must wait and see if he falls or rises triumphant against Saten" He said

**** venator pov

"Where am I" Venator said

He looked around he was in a cave with light blue crystals around him

"I had better find a way out" Venator said as he picked up his blades

He wandered around the cave system then he came upon a large open cave and in the middle…. was the dark blade he reached for tti then a giant flower with razor sharp teeth, blood red petals

"Crap that was close" Venator cursed it was the blades gardin

"To pass you must fight me in combat of answer my riddle" It said

"Riddle" Venator said

"What is alive but kill without form" It asked

"Saten" Venator muttered

"Correct" It boomed

"What?!" Venator said stunned

"Now retrieve the blade" It said

But the it eyes changed from blue to crimson

"Die fool" It said and it lunged for him but he jumped out of reach

" _losna du fjandí_ _athr du feon"_ Venator said and released the magic

but it didn't work it was time

tears welled up he did not like killing for no reason but he said

" _deyja feon"_ Venator said it wilted up and died

He stepped up and pulled the blade and felt the power flowing into him and felt his soul draining away panic welled up and he tried let go of the blade but it would not let his hand go

"Damn it" Venator said

"Let me go"

but it just drained my power faster

A glowing figure appeared in front of me

"You must stop fighting the power of the blade only then will you be in harmony" She said

"W-who are you?" Venator asked

"Your mother" she said and then disappeared in a blinding flash

"M-my mother" Venator stammered

Then everything went black ... Venator had passed out he could still feel his soul leaving him his body dieing

"Venator can you hear me" a muffled voice called it sounded like selena

"VENATOR" The voice was rich and deep

"Who's there" Venator asked surprised to hear his voice just above a whisper

then selena walked into the room and dropped her weapon and ran over to embrace him but he was already made of shadows

"Wh-what's happening Venator?" selena asked

"Saten is calling me to his realm" Venator said sword still in hand

"But why" She asked eye getting misty

"The blade is the key to killing him" venator said and coughed weakly and he slipped into saten's realm


End file.
